Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of displaying a procedure of making maintenance on an image forming apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus capable of playing a movie to present a maintenance procedure has been proposed as to solving a paper jam, exchanging a toner cartridge, replenishing staples and the like (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-282217). This technique is intended to make efficient use of high power of expression and a large amount of information provided by a movie thereby making it possible for a user to more easily make maintenance on the image forming apparatus.
On the other hand, in a case where a job such as a scan process is started when the movie for presenting maintenance procedure is being displayed, a processing load of CPU is increased because of the process of the job, so update of the frame rate of the movie and/or execution of the job may be delayed. To solve the above-described issue, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-74524 discloses that in a case where the job is started when the movie for presenting maintenance procedure is being displayed, a number of frames to be updated per second (hereinafter called “frame rate”) is lowered and the processing load of the CPU is decreased.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-74524, the frame rate of the movie is lowered at the timing of start of the job, so a movie viewed by a user is to be played at low frame rate suddenly and it may give the user a feeling of strangeness.